Girl's Day at the Mall
by Call-Me-KrazyPerson
Summary: Téa gets to thinking that if she doesn't have any friends that are girls…why not make some? But it's not what you think. She decides to get her guy friends to dress like girls.


**Girl's Day at the Mall**

**Series:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Characters:** Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Téa

**Warnings:** Contains crossdressing

**Pairing:** None

**Summary:** Téa gets to thinking that if she doesn't have any friends that are girls…why not make some? But it's not what you think. She decides to get her guy friends to dress like girls.

* * *

The gang was at the mall. They weren't really doing much of anything expect walking around. For some time Téa had been thinking about how she didn't have any female friends, all of her friends were guys. She really wanted to do something "girly," like shop for dresses or shoes or giggle about stupid things. This was a little hard to do with her guy friends. Sure, she liked them and got along with them just fine, but it just wasn't the same as having girlfriends.

While she was thinking about this an idea struck her. Last night she had watched a funny anime about boys who dressed as girls. She wondered… "Hey, guys, I've got an idea," she said to get their attention. Joey had been giving Yugi a noogie and Tristan had been staring at a poster of a rather scantily clad woman.

She knew that she probably couldn't get them to just do it, so she thought of a way that would make them want to do it. "I've got a dare for you three. I want you to all dress up as girls. Whoever is the most passable as a girl wins."

The three boys exchanged glances. "Yous want us to dress in drag," Joey said, he stopped tormenting Yugi. "Okay! I don't have anything better to do." He gave Tristan a condescending look. "I'm totally beating you, man. You're too butt ugly to pass as a girl."

"Hey, just because I'm not a pretty boy like you guys doesn't mean I'm ugly. Plus, Yugi will probably win. No offence, man, but you do look more girly than us."

Yugi shrugged. "But what if we don't want to?" He already got made fun of for his lack of height and crazy hair, why add cross dressing to the list?

"You're doing it, Yugi. Comes on, it'll be fun!" Joey wrapped his arm around the smaller teenager's shoulders.

Yugi signed resignedly. "Is there a prize for the winner at least?"

"Yeah, I'll buy lunch for whoever wins." Téa chuckled softly to herself; this was going to be fun.

"Yeah! Free food! I am so winning this!" Joey hollered. He sauntered off in a very un-lady-like way with his legs apart and his feet stomping.

"You might not want to do that if you want to win, acting like a girl counts towards it too!" Téa called after him.

Téa went to the food court to wait for them. Tristan went off by himself, in the opposite direction Joey had gone, and Yugi signed and went into the first store he saw that had skirts in it. Yami popped into his head. 'What is going on?' He had been busy pondering the reason for the universe and hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on outside of the puzzle.

'Téa dared us to do a stupid dare. We have to dress as girls.' Yugi tried to avoid eye contact with the girl at the counter so she couldn't see how embarrassed he was. He went to the first rack he saw that had skirts on it.

'Really now. That girl thinks of the strangest things. Could not she just get some girls to do that with?'

'You'd think so, but her only friends are us guys.' He looked through the skirts, hoping to find something that wasn't bright pink or polka dotted. 'Do you think you could help me pick something out? You were a Pharaoh. Back then they all wore skirts, right? That means you probably know something about them.'

'It is true that they did all wear skirts back in ancient Egypt, but I do not have my memories, so I have no idea about them.'

The girl at the counter noticed him looking at the skirts and walked over. "May I help you?" He looked kinda suspicious looking at the skirts and she wanted to make sure he wasn't a creeper.

"Oh, um, I'm looking for a skirt, for uh, for my sister; her birthday is tomorrow," Yugi flat out lied. His face was red from embarrassment.

"Oh, in that case," she picked out a short filly blue skirt. "These are popular and super cute. What size is she?"

"We're, um, twins, so she's the same size as me." Yugi was starting to feel bad about lying.

"And what size are you? You're so tiny. Let me go get a measuring tape." She left for a minute and came back with one. She measured him and got his size. "Here," she handed him the skirt.

Yugi really wanted to try it on before buying it but he was too embarrassed to. He wondered what would go with it. So he asked Yami. 'Hey, Yami, what would go with this skirt?'

'I told you I do not know anything about girl's fashion. But you could try just wearing that sleeveless black shirt you are wearing under your jacket. Just wear the skirt, the shirt, and your black boots; should work.' Yami seemed to know more about it than he was letting on.

'Hey, you're right, that should work.' Yugi bought the skirt and then went and found a restroom and put it on. He did as Yami had suggested and put it with his sleeveless shirt and black leather boots. He had to admit that it looked pretty good. He wondered if the other guys were having any luck.

* * *

Joey was pretty broke so he didn't have many options on things to buy. He also had no idea what to buy. He figured he had to get some sort of skirt or dress so he went on the hunt for one that was cheap and would fit him. He was taller than most girls so it was a little hard. He finally found a green jumper that fit what he wanted. Unlike Yugi he was pretty much shameless and went and tried it on in the changing room. He thought it looked fine and just wore it with the blue shirt he had been wearing.

He got several weird looks as he walked through the mall. He wondered if tying his hair up would help to make him look more like a girl. It was long enough in the back that he got a small ponytail out of it. As he was walking down the hallway he spotted a girl. She was a tall brunette and totally hot. She had on a frilly pink Gothic Lolita style dress, white tights, and had long chocolate colored hair with soft curls.

He whistled at her and she turned around. While the whole thing looked like a girl, there was no doubt that it was Tristan. "Dude, you tricked me! I really thought you were a chick."

"Ha, I'm totally wining this. Your outfit sucks." It was true, Tristan's outfit was much better than Joey's.

"Ah, man. I didn't think it was that bad." Joey looked disappointed. "Let's go see what Yugi is dressed in, I bet he looks more girly than you." He glared at Tristan, he hated losing.

They found Yugi with Téa in the food court. If it weren't for his hair they wouldn't have recognized him as Yugi. "Dude, you look like a twelve-year-old girl!" Joey commented, snickering at Yugi.

Téa ignored Joey and stared at Tristan. He really did look like a girl. "Wow, I think we have a winner. Yugi's cute, but this is just awesome. Where'd you get that dress? I've been looking for one like that."

"No one's even gonna consider me, heh?" Joey plopped down on a chair and pouted.

After Téa had finished oohing over Tristan she asked him what he wanted to eat. He wanted hamburgers so she got him one. Joey kept giving her a puppy dog look so she caved and got him one too. All three of the boys kept wearing the dresses while they ate and got some weird looks from people. Or Joey got weird looks. Yugi and Tristan had done a good enough job that no one really noticed that they were guys.

"What are we gonna do with these things anyway?" Joey asked. "It's not like I'm going to ever wear it again."

"Oooh, Tristan, you should wear yours on Halloween. That would be awesome."

"I just might, I kinda like it." He finished his burger. "So anyone want to go see a movie?"

"A superhero movie, I presume?" Yugi asked. With Tristan it was always superhero movies.

"Of course." He flicked the hair of the wig he was wearing over his shoulder and stood up.

**THE END**


End file.
